Starlight
by Navigirl101
Summary: Corona Starlight is a Galaxy dragon slayer. She joins Fairy tail and goes to the Grand Magic Games. There she meets Sting and he becomes best friends with her. But Gajeel wants Corona to stay away from him. Watch and see Corona's adventures go up and down. Once her life is finnaly together, a problem approaches her. How will she solve it? (I don't own Fairy Tail.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"You young lady are NEVER coming back! Don't even call yourself the daughter of the family Hyberial ever! LEAVE!" Corona Hyberial has been just kicked out of her house by her awful stepmother. Corona ran with frustration. After a few she stopped running and sat down under a tree. She ran in the Fluorescent Forest. She sighed and put her legs in her arms. She sighed again. _Father's going to find me. He will! I'll be safe by tomorrow morning…_ Corona fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning to find herself not in her bed but in a cave. "Father?" Corona looked around the HUGE cave. It could fit her mansion in here! Or… Her awful stepmother's mansion. She looked around once more. Then all of a sudden gusts of wind started to blow. She did multiple somersaults before she hit a rock. She ran behind the rock.

With a little peek she saw a black dragon with tips of white and blue. It had beautiful purple eyes. It's scales were shining like stars. It started walking when it noticed Corona. "There you are child." Corona shook a little bit. "Come out dear. I won't hurt you." Corona obeyed the dragon not wanting bad things to happen.

"Now child, why were you alone?" asked the dragon. Corona shook a little bit but answered as ordered. "Uh… I was kicked out...sir." The dragon stayed silent for a moment.

"Interesting. Very well. I do not want to leave a small child here by herself. I will be your caretaker. NO OBJECTIONS." The dragon said. Corona nodded and obeyed. She was actually hoping to join Fairy Tail for them to be caretakers but no matter.

"My, my. Such an obedient child. Name's Cosmic Starlight. Your's?" Corona was now a little confident now. "Name is Corona, sir!" Corona said standing straight up. He laughed.

"Corona! Wonderful! Call me Cosmic. Last name?" Cosmic asked. Corona thought about this. "No last name sir! I mean Cosmic!" Corona said. Cosmic walked deeper into the cave. "Starlight! Should be your last name. Understand?" Cosmic turned his head around.

"Yes Cosmic!" Corona said. Cosmic smiled. "Wonderful, child." Corona sighed of relief that she just survived.

… 1 year later …

"Father! Teach me more about galaxy dragon magic!" Corona was now 6 years old at the time. Cosmic was a little annoyed. "Tomorrow, Corona! I have a visitor today. NOT. NOW." Cosmic said. Corona tilted her head in confusion. "Visitor? We NEVER get any visitors Father." Corona said.

Right when she said that a dragon completely black with red eyes came flying down. "My king…" The dragon said. "What?! King?!" Corona asked. Cosmic shushed her. "My, my Skiadrum. No need to call such formalities." Cosmic said. "HA HA Cosmic! You know me too well!" The dragon, supposedly called Skiadrum, said. They laughed.

Corona had to cover her ears to make sure they don't hurt her hearing. "Well, well, well, Skiadrum? I heard?" Cosmic asked.

"Yes. They are true. Rogue?" Skiadrum picked something off his back on put it on the ground. "ANOTHER HUMAN?!" Corona asked. Skiadrum chuckled. "Yes Corona. Another one." Cosmic said. Rogue shifted around.

"So? How is he? Is he better than my daughter Corona?" asked Cosmic. Skiadrum laughed. "No way Cosmic! He still got long ways to go! I bet he can't even beat your daughter! Your teaching her the King's magic!" Skiadrum said. Cosmic laughed. "Father? Who is the king?" asked Corona.

"Me Corona! The king of darkness." He said. Corona shuddered. She then walked over to Rogue who was uncomfortable talking. "My dad is SO weird." Corona said. Rogue didn't say anything.

"Skiadrum. It's almost time." Cosmic said. Skiadrum sighed. "It's for the best Cosmic."

"What are you talking about?" asked Corona. Cosmic shushed her. "Is Rogue going to be fine without you?" asked Cosmic.

"Yes. I taught him almost everything I can teach him. The rest is up to him." Skiadrum said. Rogue said nothing. Corona skipped around happily.

"Tomorrow is the 6th and then the 7th! I can't wait until Friday!" Corona said. The dragons stayed silent. "Okay Cosmic, I'll be taking my leave." Skiadrum said. Cosmic nodded and Skiadrum took off with Rogue.

"Okay Father! Now teach me more!"

 _Chapter One - Joining Fairy Tail!_

"Nova? Are we there yet?" asked Corona. Nova was Corona's white exceed. "I'm pretty sure we're close. Oh hey! There it is Corona!" said Nova flying toward a building. Corona ran with Nova to the guild. They stopped in front of the doorway. "Nova? This doesn't look like Fairy Tail." Corona said. Nova shrugged. They entered but found it almost empty. "Hello?"

"Why hello! My name is Kinana!" said a girl with purple hair. Corona bowed. "Hello Kinana, My name is Corona and this is Nova. Is this Fairy tail?" asked Corona. Kinana smiled and nodded happily. Corona looked around. "This is pretty cool! Can I join?" asked Corona. Kinana smiled real grand. "Yes! Of course!"

Kinana ran behind the bar and grabbed a stamp. "Wait, wait, wait. You trust me? That easily?" asked Corona. Kinana sighed. "Well… we need more wizards. Everyday, someone leaves. It's kinda sad." Kinana said. Corona nodded. "Sorry for that… But hey! I'm here now!" Corona said.

"Me too!" Nova said. Kinana smiled. Corona pointed to her left shoulder and asked for dark blue. Nova got dark purple on her back. "There! Welcome to Fairy Tail! Here, I'll give you a tour." Kinana said. She walked over to two adults sitting. "These people are Macao and Wakaba. Macao is the master." Kinana said. They greeted the two. Kinana went to a kid playing with purple flames.

"And this is Romeo. Romeo is the master's son." Kinana said. Romeo waved. Kinana walked around showing everything and everyone to Corona and Nova.

"Okay! That's it! Hope you enjoy Fairy Tail!" Kinana said She smiled. Then the door kicked open. "Yo Fairy Tail! Pay! NOW. Masters gonna need payment." A person said. There were a whole gang. Corona was taught to stand up for her family. Fairy tail was her family.

"You people! Why do we gotta pay?" asked Corona. Nova nodded. He smirked. "Newbie huh? Well we gotta explain! Girl, Fairy Tail is the worst guild. They gotta pay to keep it." The guy and his gang laughed. Corona and Nova backed away. Then Macao showed up.

"We don't have it! We'll pay next month!" Macao said. They laughed. "Sorry buddy, Master needs it now, or we'll trash this place." Macao knew he couldn't do anything. Then Romeo stood up.

"You people should just leave! You don't know what it's like!" The gang laughed. Corona growled. "Okay little kid. We'll leave now. But first…" The gang smirked and started smashing chairs and tables. Romeo growled and punched a dude with his fist engulfed with purple flames.

"Ow! This kid packs a punch!" Romeo growled at the man. Then Corona started fighting the dudes. "Galaxy Dragon Roar!" She knocked out 2. Knocked out two ugly crows with only one star. Then they gathered at the doorway.

"Ice make Lance!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Heavens wheel!" They knocked out everyone. "The Tenrou team!" Romeo and Kinana said. Everyone filled with tears as Corona and Nova stood back and watched the happiness happen. "Hey? Romeo? Who's that?" asked a pinked hair dude. All eyes turned to Corona and Nova.

"This is Corona and Nova. Our new members!" Kinana said. The pink haired boy walked towards her. "Hi! I'm Natsu!" Corona smiled and waved.

"Everyone! Let's party!" A brown haired mage said. She was holding booze. Everyone started to party. Three girls and an exceed walked over. "Hi Corona, I'm Lucy! This is Erza and Wendy. This is Carla." A blonde said. Corona bowed and greeted everyone.

"So Corona? What kind of a mage are you?" asked Wendy. Corona shrugged. "Eh. Dragon slayer." Lucy's jaw dropped. "Master! We have 5 dragon slayers now!" Lucy said to the master, Makarov.

"Wait? There's more dragon slayers like me?" asked Corona standing up. "Don't get worked up Corona." Nova said. Carla nodded with agreement. "Where are they?" asked Corona.

Lucy shrugged. "Is it okay if I find them?" asked Corona. The three nodded. Nova followed. She walked over to a dark blue haired boy. "Excuse me? Do you know where the dragon slayers are?" asked Corona. The dude looked up. "Oh hey. Names Gray. They're over there." Gray pointed to a bunch of guys sitting around and fighting.

"Thanks Gray!" Corona ran to the bunch of dudes. "Oh hey, It's the new girl." A guy with long black hair said. "Hello! Are you dragon slayers?" asked Corona. The bunch of guys nodded.

"Really?! It's cool! I'm a dragon slayer too!" Corona said. Nova stood on the table. A blue haired cat looked her way. "Wow... " Nova waved at him and he fainted. "I'm a galaxy dragon slayer!" Corona said.

"Cool. Gajeel."

"Laxus."

"Natsu!"

"Hi! You already know me." Corona said smiling shyly. They boys smiled at her. They were in their own thoughts when Corona spoke up. "Excuse me? Hello?" Corona waved a hand in their faces.

"What? What is it?" asked Gajeel.

"I asked, where were you guys?" asked Corona,

"On Tenrou." Laxus said. Then Romeo spoke up. "Everyone! There's a thing called the grand magic games! We can win first place and earn 1,000,000 jewels!" Almost everyone cheered. "No! No more Romeo! We got last place everytime!" Macao said.

"But dad! We can be first again! We have Natsu and everyone back!" Romeo protested.

"Everyone! I decided… that we are joining the grand magic games! PARTY!" Master said. Corona giggled. She walked back to where Lucy was. "I LOVE this guild!" Corona said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Crocus!_

"Okay Everyone! I chose our participants. Natsu! Gray! Erza! Lucy! And Wendy!" Everyone cheered except for Lucy and Wendy. Corona was happy for them. "You'll do great out there!" Corona said. The crowd died down.

"Corona! Master want's to see us!" Mirajane said. Corona nodded and they both walked to the master's office. "Good, We're all here."

"What do you want gramps?" asked Gajeel.

"The grand magic games… You are going to be Fairy Tail B Team!" Master said with a glee smile. "Tsk. I don't like the sound of that." Gajeel said.

"Okay fine. If you win you could do whatever you want with the other team. If you lose then you serve them. Understand?" Everyone nodded with sinister smiles. "Good… No get out of my office!" Everyone walked out. "Don't tell anyone!" That last sentence stayed in Corona's head.

"Nova! I have a little surprise!" Corona walked over to Nova, Carla, Happy, and Lily. "What is it?" asked Nova. "Something." She smiled and sat down the exceeds. She is going to train tomorrow.

… Time skipping! …

"Say, Corona? Why don't you get sick?" asked Lucy. Corona shrugged. "I don't know? Magic?" asked Corona. Lucy laid back in her seat. "Are we there yet Erza?" asked Corona. "We're here now." Erza said standing up. The train skidded to a halt. The team filed out.

"Okay everyone! Be sure you meet back at 12. Master's order." Mirajane said as Corona was walking to her team. "Okay. Bye!" Nova and Corona walked South. "Nova! We're here! Look! Flower crowns!" Corona walked to the old lady selling them.

"Excuse me? How much is this blue and black flower crown?" asked Corona. The old lady looked up and smiled. "My! I guess you saw the Starnight lily! It's for free for you my dear." The old lady put the crown on her head. "Why thank you! You are so kind! Here, it's the only thing I have."

Corona gave the lady a silver ring. The lady thanked them. "She is so nice. Right Nova? Nova? Nova!" Corona looked around and saw Nova flying over to a crowd. "Corona! I think I heard Natsu over here!" Corona ran to catch up with Nova. Corona and Nova squeezed through the crowd to find Natsu plus two other people.

"Natsu! You okay?" Corona walked over to Natsu who nodded. "Corona! Be careful! These people… are dangerous." Lucy said. Corona looked at two people staring at them. Nova perched on Corona's shoulder. "Wow. You are a REALLY pretty young lady!" The blonde haired dude said.

Corona blushed. "Oh! Uh… thanks." Corona turned red. "Uh… Can you please let my friends go?" asked Corona. "If only you give me three things in return." The blonde said.

"Ok! I will. Okay, first thing, my name! My name is Corona! And I will give you my bracelet." Corona gave the blonde boy her silver bracelet. "Nope. You gave me your name, a bracelet, now I want your crown."

Corona hesitated but took off her crown and gave it to him. "Thanks Corona!" the blonde said. Natsu growled. "Thank you Corona. You are very kind." The blonde put the bracelet on and the crown on. Corona sighed and turned around. "Come on Natsu. Don't mess with him" Natsu grabbed her hand.

"Corona. Don't worry we'll get everything back for you." Natsu said. Natsu, Lucy, Happy walked back. Before Corona and Nova left Corona spoke up. "Please take care of your things. They're precious. Your name?"

"Sting." Corona smiled sadly. Now that broke Sting's heart. Nova flew beside her as they walked back. "Come on Sting. They're not worth your time." Sting's exceed Lector said.

"I know, but Lector…" Sting said turning around to face his partner. "Nah ah ah! Don't show any sign of weakness Sting." Lector said. His partner, Rogue, nodded. "But Lector, I know you like that exceed tho. She hot for you huh?" Sting said smirking.

"No way. She looks ugly." Lector said, blushing. Sting rolled his eyes. He knew he was lying.

"Good! We're all here!" Mirajane said. People were still awake and still had their regular clothing on. "It's 12 yet?" asked Corona sitting down next to Mirajane. "No not yet. In like? 1 minute?"

"Who's that?" Corona pointed to a person. "Oh that's Jellal. But call him Mystogan. He's gonna help us while trying to decipher some strange magic here." Mirajane said. They stayed silent until the clock truck midnight.

"Nothing. Okay then I guess-" The whole building shook.

Corona and her team ran out to the balcony, which connected to other team mate's rooms, to find a gigantic sphere of metal bars, stairs, hallways, rooms, buildings, and floating platforms in the sky. Corona was certain that wasn't there before. Everyone spotted the floating maze.

"It's time for the elimination round, kabo!" A high, raspy voice sounded over the loudspeakers. Suddenly, a high, narrow staircase started to form, starting at the foot of the balcony and ending somewhere in the middle of the metal structure.

"The grand magic games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth, kabo! Whichever eight teams get through the labyrinth and to the arena first get into the games, kabo! But make sure that all every member of your team makes it, or it doesn't count, kabo! There are no rules. No restrictions. Begin!"

"Right let's go!" Corona shouted, determined to get into the games. Corona were the first to start running, her team trailing not far behind. "Good luck Fairy Tail B team!" Nova said shouting from the balcony. Adrenaline pumped through Corona's veins, giving her legs a second wind when Corona started to get tired.

Once everyone was fully in the labyrinth, the strange voice spoke again. "By the way, even if lives are lost in the labyrinth, the Grand Magic Games Executive Committee assumes no responsibility, Kabo!"

Corona sighed and regrouped with her team. Corona needed some kind of plan, or her team won't make it. The maze was so confusing! There were upside down castles and inverted rooms, staircases that lead to nothing, and pathways that only worked backwards.

"Well we know that the arena is East of the labyrinth." Gajeel said, "It's that way," Gajeel pointed over his right shoulder. "Okay. Then let's start there." Mystogan said. "We'll head East and try to aim around any obstacle that stand in our way."

"That's pretty good plan! However, I think that's it's kinda impossible for us to head that way since, you know, we're on the ceiling." Corona said. Her whole team looked up to see Crocus upside down!

"We don't have time to look at Crocus upside down." Laxus said calmly. "We'll just head East. Mira, draw a map if we reach a dead end." Mira nodded and they all ran East as fast as they could. It was a race to first after all. If Fairy Tail didn't make it then, well, they'll be last again.

Corona sprinted up a flight of stairs. Once Corona got to the top, she bust open the door and was about to run when -

"AHHHHH!"

Corona was staring straight down at the streets of Crocus from 10,000 feet above the ground. There was nothing but air under her feet. That doorway was just a waste of time. Corona breathed heavily and looked behind her to see that Laxus had grabbed the back of her shirt just in time.

"You could've killed yourself, Newbie." Laxus said and set Corona back down on ground. "Idiot."

"Hehe. Sorry! Thanks for catching me."

"Be careful next time." Laxus said smirking. Eventually, Mira, Gajeel, and Mystogan caught up with Corona and Laxus at the top of the stairs. "Okay… Now what?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know" Mirajane said puzzled. "I got about a quarter of the labyrinth mapped out here." she said, taking out an old piece of parchment. "We need another map to -"

"No! I told you we've already been there!"

"Ok, ok! I was wrong for once in my life. Give me a break dude!" Corona looked over her shoulder to see a group of a few wizards passing by them. Corona instantly recognized their guild mark. Twilight Ogre. The guild that threatened Fairy Tail the day Corona joined.

"We need another map right?" Corona asked staring at paper in a someone's hands. "I think I can help with that."

"We have to West!"

"No! North!"

"You map is co unreadable. This is horrible!"

"You blind or something? We have to go that way!" Twilight Ogre argued where they have to go. But what they didn't know that Corona was sneaking up on them.

"East! EAST! We have to go -"

"Galaxy Dragon Roar!"

"AHHHHHH!" A burst of black, white, blue, and purple erupted from Corona's mouth as she sent the dizzy and ditzy members of Twilight Ogre off of the labyrinth with her roar.

"Good! Sorry about that! But thanks!" Corona said. She tripped some to catch the paper. "Ha! That's nice thinking, Corona!" Mira said.

No sooner than later, Corona had the map in her hands, an alarm sounded through the Sky labyrinth. Corona tried to catch her balance as the platform beneath everyone's feet started to move. Gigantic clouds of dust billowed up from the center of the labyrinth as blue lightning encased the entire field.

"Hold on to something!" Gajeel shouted to his team as the labyrinth started to change and move rapidly. The entire labyrinth was rotating. Corona saw a ton of guild members fall from the labyrinth but magic barriers caught them before they fell to their death.

"Oh! I know!" Corona said as the maze finally stopped rotating, "If you fall out of this maze, you're out! That's a pretty good way to narrow down the guilds." Corona pulled herself up onto a platform. She regrouped with her team.

Corona put the two maps together to see one bigger map than before. "I see! I know…"

"We gotta steal the maps…" Gajeel said was a smirk.

"Now I see how this works. Heh. Nice." Mirajane said with a evil grin.

"I like your thinking Corona." Mystogan said.

"It's more of a battle than a race…" Laxus said smiling. Corona nodded and started beating up to gather more maps, to add to their original ones.

Laxus lead his team through a gigantic hall of mirrors. They all ran to the top of stairs and turned around a hallway as the mirrors started to disappear.

"Woo! I think that's all!" Corona said pointing to a wooden door at the end of a passageway. It floated on top of a cloud of mist.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Gajeel took off running. Corona and Gajeel sprinted as she had butterflies in her stomach. They arrived at the day. Corona was about to grab the doorknob it, but it swung opened to reveal a small pumpkin man.

"Congratulations on passing the elimination round!, kabo!"

"Yes! You did a good job everybody!" Corona said congratulating everybody.

"Well? What place did we come in? First?" asked Gajeel asked. The pumpkin man chuckled a little bit.

"No. You came in second. Good job with the effort. You were close!" The pumpkin said. Corona celebrated while the other people did not.

"Who came before us?" asked Laxus.

"Heh. Sabertooth of course!" Gajeel shoved through the man to see Sabertooth chilling on the sofa. Everyone else joined Gajeel to see them.

There was a large buff man that had spikey, Iguana green hair sprouting from his head in all directions. There was young lady that had large brown eyes and short white hair that reminded Corona of Lisanna. Then there was an elegant looking man with blonde, waist-length hair.

Then there was Sting and Rogue. Corona looked at Sting. He still had the crown on his head and the bracelet on his wrist. Corona sighed and hid behind everybody.

"Well. Fairy Tail is here huh? Where's your fifth member?" asked Sting getting up. Laxus looked behind him to see Corona looking depressed. He knew exactly what happened. "She's not here."

"What? Where's Corona? Did she die or something?" Gajeel said out loud. Laxus glared at him. "OH! I mean! What? I think that she did die! She's not Corona. Her name is uh... " Gajeel looked around the room. He saw a Sorceries Weekly. "Veronica! Yes. That is her name." Gajeel said sweating.

Corona held in her laughter, but she failed completely at that. "HAHAHAHA! You suck Gajeel!" Corona laughed and then she stopped. "Oops…"

Sting looked behind Laxus see Corona sweating. "Corona!"

"Hi Sting…" Corona stepped out of the shadows. She looked down. After a few seconds she spoke up. "Let's go. I wanna to go home."

"Corona! Meet me in front of my hotel tonight!" Corona nodded and smiled sadly. They walked out with her team staring down Sabertooth. They left. Sting sighed and sat back down and played with his (Or Corona's) bracelet.

"Why does Corona hate me?" asked Sting.

"Because she's ugly. Don't fall for her. Choose people that are modeled in Sorcerer's Weekly." Rufus said, the waist-length blonde haired man.

"But I don't think that she's ugly!" Sting said taking off his flower crown.

"Because you stole you her things." Rogue said. Sting sighed and looked at ceiling. "Maybe…"

… That Night …

Corona walked slowly her shoes clicking on the pavement. She was walking over to the Sabertooth Hotel. She breathed out. Her breath floated to the sky. It was really cold!

She turned the corner. Corona saw Sting outside the door looking down. Crown on head and bracelet on wrist. He looked up to see Corona. "Corona!" Sting said smiling and waving. Corona smiled and walked towards him.

"Hi Sting. So… why did you call me here?" asked Corona. Sting took off the bracelet. He gave the bracelet back to Corona. Sting then took of his crown and put it on her head. "Here, I feel bad for taking your things." Sting said. He breathed out. His breath floated up to the sky.

Corona hugged him. "Thank you." Sting blushed. "Oh. yea." Corona pulled away. "Anything else?" asked Corona putting the bracelet on.

"No." Corona thanked Sting once more and walked back. Sting celebrated by himself and then looked around to see if anyone saw that. He sighed of relief and went back inside. Corona laughed to herself as she walked back. She seen the WHOLE thing.

… The next morning …

Sting woke up to get ready for the Grand Magic Games. He looked over to his nightstand to see a box with a letter on it. He opened the box. There it was. The flower crown and Corona's bracelet. He quickly opened the letter.

 _Dear Sting,_

 _Keep it. I don't need it. Think of it as a new friendship. Last night, I saw that you celebrated to yourself. I thought it was cute! Good luck on the grand magic games. I'll be cheering on for you._

 _Love,_

 _Corona Starlight_

Sting blushed. She saw everything?! He quickly put the crown on his nightstand and bracelet on his wrist. He got ready and went downstairs. He was SO happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Surprise!

Corona woke up the next morning feeling excited yet nervous. Corona recalled the events from last night. She laughed a bit and got out of bed. She slid her hand in the air and there it appeared a star pendant, heart pendant, and moon pendant. She grabbed the white star pendant and put it in her hair.

She grabbed her outfit. Since her team was wearing dark colors she decided to do it too. She wore black leggings. She wore a dress that showed her shoulders, back and legs. She put on black thigh high boots. "Good!" She put on her white crystal necklace that Cosmic gave to her.

"Yo! Girl you ready?" Gajeel asked Corona. "You bet I am!" Corona felt pumped.

As Corona's team walked towards the arena, Corona wondered if Natsu and his team made it or not. When they arrived the announcer was already giving a huge amount of people the scoop on the GMG's.

"Okay! The players are about to take field! Starting with the eighth ranked guild! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose names clashed with their rowdiness! FAIRY TAIL!" The whole grand magic games all shouted "BOO!" as Corona felt heartbroken.

"Wait! What happened to Wendy?! Why is it Elfman!?" asked Corona staring down Elfman. "Fairy Tail has come in last every year, but they survived the elimination round, though, even that, they were eighth place. Will the Tenrou team that created the huge sensation with their homecoming now become Fiore's number one?!" The announcer continued.

Then everyone heard a huge cry of "FAIRY TAIL!" Corona and her team saw Master, along with the rest of the guild, cheering them on. Corona smiled.

"Yay! Yay! Fairy Tail! Go!"

"What the?!" Laxus shouted pointing at a woman with long, blonde hair and a flowing pink dress sitting on the ledge of the stadium ring, cheering you on.

"First Master?!" Corona's team shouted. "Who's that?" asked Corona. "The first master of course! Mavis Vermillion!" Mira said. First Master looked over and gave a thumbs up. Corona also spotted her exceed Nova with Carla, Lily and Happy cheering on for their guild.

"That's so nice of her to come and cheer us on!" Mira said happily. "Only people who bear the Fairy Tail insignia can see her."

"Alright!" the announcer's voice boomed over the microphone. "Let's move on to the team that finished seventh- The hounds of hell - Quatro Cerberus!" A rowdy looking group walked proudly out of the arena screaming, "WILD FOUR!"

"Mira? Do they even notice that there are only five of them? NOT four?" Corona laughed.

"In sixth place, an all girls guild, The dancing girls of the great deep! Mermaid Heel!" Five women walked to the center waving and smiling.

"In fifth, are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus!" Corona saw three guys and bunny. Then there was this short guy that creeped out Corona..

"In fourth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!" Pale, multicolored clouds billowed up from the arena, revealing Lamia Scale. There was a white haired boy that was talking with Gray.

He might be a good friend of Gray…

"Next up finishing up third is … Oh my! This comes a surprise!" A dark cloude of black smoke drifted through the stadium with burnt raven feathers. "Laxus… I don't feel so sure about this one…" Corona said. Laxus sneered.

Corona shut up. "This is the first appearance of this guild, and they finished in third place too!" The announcer continued. "The midnight mobil force, Raven Tail!" The whole crowd fell dead silent as the guild members stepped out.

"A DARK GUILD?!" Gajeel growled beside Corona. "THEY! Are letting THAT participate in the Grand Magic Games?!"

"Raven Tail has actually been qualified as an official guild and not as a dark guild by the Magic Counsel Association." Yajima, one of the announcer's said.

"Alright! There are still two more teams that made it through the elimination round!" Corona smiled. She can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces! "The second place finisher, Oh my! This is a surprise! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable…."

As he spoke Corona made the Fairy Tail Insignia out of the galaxy. Corona made it burst and stars appeared in the sky, as she and her team entered the arena.

"FAIRY TAIL B TEAM!"

"Nee-chan?! What the?!"

"Gajeel?! Corona!" Everybody's **faces was in shock. Corona smiled and jumped around. "Corona? How in the living EARTH would Mystogan be here?!" asked Lucy.**

"Lucy. He's not Mystogan. Jellal!" Corona whispered Lucy. Jellal put a finger onto his lips in a "shush!" way.

Corona giggled at everyone's shocked faces… "That's Fairy Tail for ya!" Master said Then the white haired boy from Lamia Scale walked over. Corona looked over. "Hello! You're friends with Gray right?" asked Corona.

"Yea. I uh…."

"Lyon! Stay away from Corona!" Gray said as he stomped over to Lyon and Corona. "What?! I just having a nice conversation!" Lyon said. Then they got into a fight. Corona giggled.

"Okay fine Gray! If WE win, then Corona is leaving Fairy Tail and joining Lamia Scale!" Lyon said.

 **"Corona is not some girl object! But you know what? I'm not gonna lose to you people!" Gray said. Corona laughed awkwardly.**

"Alright then. I'll take Erza!" The short man from Blue Pegasus said coming out of nowhere. "What?! You won't take me anywhere! NOoOo!" Erza said kicking the man out of Earth.

"I'll choose you…" Ren said to Lucy, awkwardly putting one arm around her, a light blush dusting both of their faces. "But it's not that I like you!" Ren's face blushed even harder. "Have you been like this for 7 years?" Lucy asked agitated.

"I'll have Wendy…." Eve stopped as he looked up at Elfman, who has taken Wendy's place. "Eto… You sure have grown… in a bad way…."

"Idiot." Elfman muttered.

"Okay! I'll have you my beautiful princess…." Hibiki said wrapping an arm around Corona who shifted a little bit from the sudden situation.

"You idiot! Get your nasty arms off of my Corona!" Lucy said stomping over. Hibiki looked over and let go. "Oops."

Lucy smirked while Corona giggled "Why does Fairy Tail have two teams anyway?" asked someone from Quatro Cerberus.

"Well it looks like a lot of people are up in arms over a revision of the rules this time yajima-sama." The announcer, Chapati, said. Yajima nodded in agreement next to him.

"Hm. Indeed. For this tournament, each guild have one team, which is nice, BUT! They can also have two teams participating." He said.

"Well! Master we didn't know about this whole thing!" Lucy said shouting at the Master,

"Oh yea! That is the Magic of Fairy Tail!" Master said smiling grandly.

"The final round will be a battle between all the teams." Chapati said. "But will members of the same guild be able to fight each other?"

"Oh, they'll be fine." Yajima said."And besides I can feel a kind of competition drive between the two Fairy Tail teams right now."

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Natsu shouted. The stadium fell silent from the sudden outburst. "We might be in the same guild but! I will be showing NO mercy!" Natsu shouted to Gajeel. "You guys are on different teams So YOU are the enemy!"

"You took the words right out of my stupid mouth, eighth place member." Gajeel smirked

"Let's all do our best!" Mira said happily.

"Alright! We've just got one more team left to introduce!" Chapati announced. The crowd started cheering super crazy before the guild name even been announced. "That's right! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions, SABERTOOTH!"

The audience started erupting in cheers as the Sabertooth walked out to the stadium. Corona sighed feeling defeated as she saw Sting with his arms in the air.

Sting spotted Corona. "Corona! HEY!" Sting ran over to Corona. "Hi sting…" Sting looked at her confused. "Something on your mind?"

"No." Sting sighed. "Do you hate me?" Before Corona could answer her team blocked her. "What the hell are you doing talking to HER?" asked Laxus.. Corona pushed through. "Guys! He means NO harm! Trust me." Corona said.

"Okay. Careful…" Mirajane said glaring daggers at Sting. "Sorry Sting."

"Oh it's okay. So?"

"I… just don't know. To be honest I feel like you are… "

"LIKE A SHOWOFF!" Gajeel shouted. Corona bit her lip. Sting sighed. "Sorry." Corona looked down and noticed the bracelet. Corona grabbed Sting's hand. "You wore the bracelet?! Shouted Corona.

"Oh. Yea. I thought…"

"It's okay. I think it looks better on you than on me!" Corona laughed **.**

"Did you read the letter?" asked Corona. Sting blushed. "Oh. yea."

"Why did you celebrate to yourself?" Corona said grabbing the bracelet **.**

"Well... I -" Sting got interrupted by the announcer.

"And now, all the teams are here, We can announce the program of the grand magic games!" A giant slab of stone sprouted out of the center of the arena with the program engraved on it. Corona let go of Sting's hand and looked at the stone.

It said 'Hidden + battle. Then it said '? + battle' It said that for two days and the fourth day it said '? + tag Battle' "So there's a battle everyday?" Gajeel said walking up next to Corona. "I guess."

"Starting with the competition, points have already been divided among the teams, according to the elimination round. From first to eighth." The announcer said.

"We have 8 points, Gajeel. And Sabertooth has… 10" Corona said sighing. Corona was just a LITTLE sad but that triggered Gajeel. He glared daggers at Sting who was smirking with his teammates. Sting looked over at Gajeel.

Gajeel mouthed 'What. The. Hell." Corona was still looking at the stone. Gajeel pointed to Corona. Sting walked over. "What?" asked Sting.

"Gajeel? What's going on?" Corona asked. "Tch. Nothing." Gajeel said turning his back to Sting. Corona looked at Sting with an apologetic look. Gajeel dragged Corona to a empty area. "That Sting is a total Brat. Don't hang out with him." Gajeel said.

 **"** Ok. Thanks Gajeel."

"Be safe Shorty. Now I am going to beat Natsu to a pulp." Gajeel starting walking over to Natsu. Corona walked back to the front of the stone tablet. "Cool."

"Now for the competition part, each team can select a member to participate. And for the battle part, the results of the fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make pairings. As you can see, the battle part of the rules are simple. The teams face off against each other.. And the winning team gains 10 points. Losing team gains 0. If the match is decided as a tie, Each team gains 5 points. And now for the Grand Magic Games opening game! One person from each team will participate. I'll explain all the rules once all the participant have been chosen. Now let's begin 'Hidden!'


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Hidden!_

"Leave this one to me!" A white haired man from Quatro Cerberus said feeling rather determined.

"The first participant is Yeager from Quatro Cerberus!' The announcer said.

"I think I try this one!" A small, red-headed Mermaid Heel member said. "You have my permission." Kagura said with no emotion.

"From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood!"

"From Raven Tail, Nalpudding!"

"From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm!"

"I'll do it." Rufus said to Sting. "The singing of the birds are pleasant today."

"All eyes are on Sabertooth, and they go with the Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon! Rufus is here!" Loud female screams were heard all throughout the stadium. Corona didn't find her attractive at all.

"Why the heck would they make such a BIG deal over him?!" Natsu shook his head.

"We don't know the rules of the game yet. But it's called Hidden so it has to involve hiding." Erza said quietly to Lucy.

"I'll go first! I'm a man!" Elfman said with his fist in the air. "Exactly what part of you is 'hidden' you meatball?" Gray sighed at Elfman who was, of course, 4 times bigger than he was.

"Guys? Can I try this one out?" Corona asked. "Okay! Good luck out there Shorty!" Gajeel said smirking and ruffling her hair. Corona smiled.

"From Fairy Tail B team it's Corona Starlight!" Corona walked out waving to everyone. "Good Luck Corona!" Sting shouted. Corona looked over to Sting. She smiled and waved.

Lyon's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "If my Corona is in this game, then I'll do it!"

From Lamia Scale, "Lyon Vastia!" Cheria grumbled in jealousy. "OH?" Gray raised his eyebrow. "Okay. I'll participate in this one." Gray said.

"From Fairy Tail A team, Gray Fullbuster! Alright! All of the participating players are set. Now, the rules of Hidden!"

"Alright. It's time." Gray said.

"Good luck!" Lucy said.

"You better not lose Gray!" Natsu yelled at Gray as he walked to the arena. "Sabertooth's Rufus is probably a crowd's favorite. But I'll be observing at Gray and Corona. Let's see how the two mages hold up!" Yajima said into the microphone.

"Of course I'll be watching Eve!" Jenny said, one of the special guests who's from Blue Pegasus. "He's really strong!"

All of the contestants for Hidden were gathered in the center of the arena as the schedule board disappeared. Corona stood all alone until Rufus came walking towards her. "Are you Corona?" Rufus asked. Corona turned around and smiled.

"Why yes! Nice to meet you Rufus!" Corona said cheerfully. Rufus smiled and kissed the back of Corona's hand. Corona blushed. "Sting always talked about you. Nothing else. It would always bother us at night." Rufus said chuckling.

"Oh! I'm very sorry!" Corona said bowing a million times. "It's okay. Good luck." Rufus said smirking. "You too!" Corona said smiling. She walked over to Gray and Lyon.

"Sorry Lyon. I have no intention of losing." Gray said smirking. "Psh. Like I care, Give me you best shot." Lyon said smirking back.

"Guys? Let's just give everything we got okay?" Corona said. Lyon looked at Corona, "I will of course. And I will win for you." Lyon said and winking at Corona, She backed away.

"Of course Lyon." Corona said. Gray soon noticed the pumpkin man. He was about to give instructions. "Excuse me, but, WHAT ARE YOU?!" Gray asked with his arms crossed.

"Eh? W-well, as you can see, I'm a pumpkin, kabo!" Ha! Ha! Ha. Ha." The strange pumpkin thing said shaking.

"Should I not have asked that?" Gray asked.

"This happened every year." Eve said. "I've never really thought of it though."

"I thinks he's a staff member wearing a pumpkin costume" Beth said.

"Hold on. Hidden is going to start any minute now, and non of us know what the details… Though these fairies clearly have an advantage." Nalpudding said glancing at Corona and Gray. Corona didn't really think that she had an advantage. She was a little weak.

"It can't be helped, kabo!" The pumpkin man said. "It's amazing how two teams from the same guild made it this far. This never really happens."

"Well. It's fine by me." Rufus said speaking up. "It's not necessarily true that the two of them have an advantage." Corona agreed in her head.

"I am impressed." Gray narrowed his eyes at Rufus. "Is that what they call the confidence of the king?"

"It's possible for your fellow guild members to become your weakness." Rufus said. "For example, Corona be held hostage. She was too weak to defend herself and was threatened and was forced to leak INFOMATION. Many more unfavorable circumstances could be created. _Keep that in mind…."_

"I. Will Not. Forget it." Gray smirked.

"Field… OPEN!" The pumpkin man shouted and Corona watched in shock as the entire arena was turned into a decent town. The buildings were made out of nothing, stone pavements and alleyways appeared in between buildings and stores.

"How much magic is used in this?" Corona whispered to herself.

Once the town was created, Corona snapped out of her thinking to found herself all alone in town plaza with passage ways leading in multiple directions.

"Everyone?! Gray?!" Corona called out. No answer. Corona bit her lip. She hated to be alone. She especially hated when is was empty and quiet. She wished that Nova was here. "Where did everyone go?"

Corona walked endlessly into the town. "Are we playing hide and seek? Am I the finder? AND the seeker?" Huge Lacrima screens appear in front of the audience so they could see the battle. Corona kept walking until the announcer spoke up.

"You are correct Corona!"

"EEEK!" The sudden outburst in the quiet area scared Corona. Everyone laughed at Corona. She got red and hid behind a couple of buildings.

"Stupid Girl!"

"She's SO weak."

"Why is she even participating?"

Those words sank in her mind. "SHUT UP!" Corona snapped out of her miserable state. "Gajeel…"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH!" Gajeel growled at the crowd. That shut them up.

"Oh kay. Anyways, The rules of Hidden are plenty simple. You can use magic to attack another player. The person that attacked gets one point and the attacked person get ones point subtracted from their total!"

Then there were shimmering golden lights all round Corona that slowling began to take shape. They turned into hundreds upon hundreds of copies of players! In a split second, Corona was engulfed with Grays, Rufus's, Lyon's, not to mention copies of Corona, which was really creepy.

"There are copies of everyone. If you attack a copy you lose one point! If you are attacked or you attack a copy you will materialize ten seconds later in a different location. As long as it is within the time limit, every player can restart infinitely. The limit is 30 minutes. The team with the most points wins. Let Hidden begin!"

A was a gong that sounded across the arena, signaling the game has started. Instantly Corona regretted her choice. She huffed and blended in with the copies. Then all of a sudden Corona heard a huge crash.

It was pretty far away from where Corona was standing but she could see that it was Gray's magic. She heard a buzzer sound and the crashed stopped.

 _He must of attacked one of the copies...Be careful Gray._ Corona thought. _I'm going to have to be careful too…_

Corona slid into an alleyway and knelt down on the cold cobblestone. She pressed her hand on the ground. Corona closed her eyes and focused on the magic energy. Corona learned that from her REAL mother. She was a magic user.

She found 2 enemies lurking around. There were two magic users from where the crash was heard. They were heading towards each other and one on the … church steeple? Corona got up and saw Rufus on top of the church balancing on the highest point.

"Huh? What is he doing?"

Corona shook her head and went back to her spot. She then sensed someone behind her. She whipped her body around. She tripped some and stepped on the persons foot. He grunted. Once Corona collected herself and saw that it was Beth.

"I'm sorry Beth!" Corona said. She ran further into the alleyway. Too close. WAY too close. Corona looked up at the score board. Gray had -2 points?! Who attacked him? Corona was interrupted when she heard a loud cry of "Carrot Missile!"

Corona climbed up on the nearest building and saw that Beth was already attacking Gray! He nearly dodged the attack as Beth was attacked by Yeager.

"Ha! I saw you use your magic! OOF!"

"And I saw you too." Lyon said as he appeared and took out Yeager. He faced Gray. Corona thought this was the right opportunity. She jumped off the roof preparing to kick Lyon with her attack. Lyon looked at Corona. She put her foot in his face gaining her team another point.

"Ehhhhhhhh. Sorry Lyon…" Corona said landing.

"I DO NOT need you help!" Gray said.

"I'm sorry Gray! I didn't mean to steal your point." Corona said. "I needed a point for my team too." Gray felt kinda guilty but ignored it.

"I kinda wanted to beat you anyways because I want our team to order your team…" Corona muttered.

"WHAT?!"

"Master said that whoever wins will get to order the other team around, for a day."

"WHY DIDN'T I HEAR ABOUT THIS, GRAMPS?!"

Corona stood still as she heard Nalpudding's voice. "OH! I can get two fairies at once!" Nalpudding attacked Gray and Corona.

"AHHHHHH!" Gray crashed into the wall with Corona after him. She felt herself being transported somewhere else.

 _Dammit! Lost a point!_

Corona regained conciseness. Then it started snowing. It HAD to be Eve. in fact it was. The blue Pegasus members smirked.

"When it's cold people shiver and their breathes turn visible." Ichiya said.

"Copies don't" Ren said finishing up Ichiya's statement.

Corona looked up at the Lacrima screen.

"I see you!" Eve shouted. "White Fang!" Three blades of snow attacked Beth, Nalpuddng, Yeager, giving Eve three points. At that exact moment ice eagles flew and attacked him.

It was definitely Lyon, who saw Eve use his magic.

Corona grabbed her star pendant and lightly touched it. It turned her body temperature lower so her breath couldn't be seen. Corona was used to the cold cause Cosmic taught her that the galaxy is like winter. Cold and heartless.

Nalpudding was continuously attacking Gray while Beth was attacking Lyon with her carrot missiles. Corona was able to do her Roar on Nalpudding while he was distracted at his victory.

"Sabertooth's Rufus hasn't moved at all yet!" The announcer said. "He hasn't attacked or been attacked yet!" Corona looked at the church again and there he was, standing with no motion. He has that stupid cocky smirk that Corona most hated in people.

"This 'game' is too simple." Rufus said.

Corona was thinking. _Too simple? TOO SIMPLE? Huh? … … Memory Make Magic!_ She read about it in her real mother's magic library.

She knew what was coming. But, she didn't know what to do.

"Everyone's heartbeat, their footsteps, the quality of their magic. I remember it…" Rufus' magic symbol appeared behind him along with the twisting pattern of his Memory Make Magic. A golden aura surrounded him as the sky darkened.

"Memory Make…"

Corona had to be ready to dodge it no matter what was coming.

"Night of Falling Stars!"

So that was what it was! Corona saw that his aura brightened as he was covered in solid lightning. Corona tried to grab her star pendant. _Where was it?! What?!_ Corona started searching for it all over her body. She was panicking.

Suddenly she was struck with lightning. Corona screamed in pain.

 _Stupid, I'm so weak… Panicking over some stupid pendant that Cosmic gave to me._ Corona thought as she regained consciousness. She fought back her tears.

She looked up to see that Nalpudding was trying to hit Rufus, but the Memory Make Wizard has left a memory of himself behind, so Nalpudding hit nothing but air. Rufus hit Nalpudding with lightning and he fell backwards.

"OH MY! And just like that Rufus had sky rocketed to first place with SEVEN POINTS! That is the power of SABERTOOTH!" the announcer shouted through the microphone.

"This competition wasn't as interesting as I thought." Rufus said calmly. "After all, I needn't to hide. Whey my enemies find me, they miss when they attack. That is because they targeted the memory of me that I left behind."

"And with that time is up!"

The city started disappearing. Corona sighed. The scoreboard appeared right after.

Sabertooth was in first following up with Raven tail in second, After them came Lamia Scale and then Blue Pegasus. After it was Mermaid Heel. Quatro Cerberus was next with Fairy Tail B team after and Fairy Tail A team in last place.

"Boo! Fairy Tail suck! BOO!"

"None of the fairy Tail members even got 6th place. The girl sucks!"

"The female Fairy tail member sucked. I can't believe she got seventh place. That Gray dude is even better!"

"SHUT UP PEOPLE!" Natsu shouted.

"Looks like someone is mad! Oh I'm fairy tail! I SUCK!"

"Your days are over now. Quit howling."

"Sabertooth is strongest."

Corona hid back her tears. She lost 'Hidden', she lost her star pendant, and she was getting laughed at. Corona walked passed her team muttering a small "sorry."

"No worries! We're just getting started!" Mirajane said happily. Corona didn't stop walking. Finally her tears fell out of her eyes. She was sobbing as she was running.

She ran past Gray who looked up to see Corona run sobbing like crazy.

"We'll get them back…" Gray said through gritted teeth.

Rufus smirked. "You were really boring Rufus." Sting said his head in in he right hand.

"Well? At least I won." Sting looked up to see the blue sky. Then he saw a shine. He squinted. It seemed as though it was falling from the sky.

It was. Sting reached out and soon enough he caught a star pendant. "Look what I got!" Sting said showing his teammates.

"What is that?" Rogue asked. "I don't know! A star pendant. It fell from the sky." Sting said. "Isn't this Coronas?"

"My my Sting. Can you please stop thinking everything you find is Corona's?" Rufus said. Sting sighed. _It might be hers..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Corona stopped crying and walked back. "Mira? Who went?" Corona asked coming up to her teammate. "Lucy lost to Flare. It's kinda sad." Mirajane said.

"Where is she?" Corona asked. "Infirmary."

"Is she hurt that bad?!" Corona asked, but before Mira could answer she rushed to the infirmary. "Lucy!" Corona bust open the door.

"Hi Corona! How're you doing?" Lucy asked. Corona sighed of relief. "Thank the gods you're okay. You'll win someday, against that Flare girl." Lucy chuckled. Corona smiled. "You know, Flare has the same last name as your name. Corona, Flare Corona."

"I don't care. I don't wanna be friends with a person who hurt my family. Unless she apologizes and gets punishment first, and then she can be my friend." Lucy and Corona laughed.

All of a sudden the door opened. "Sting?!" Corona asked. She almost fell off her chair. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, Fairy Trash." Sting said and growled. "Sorry Lucy, It seems as though Saber scum wants to talk. I'll be right back." Corona smiled and Lucy. Once she turned to face Sting, she made a "I'm going to kill you later." face.

Corona closed the door behind them. "What the heck Sting?! You aren't suppose to be here! What if someone finds you?!" Corona whispered yelled. "I wanna asked you a question!" Sting asked.

"If you know I'm in the fairy tail infirmary, you don't just come in! This is Fairy tail! Not Sabertooth! And also, young man, you can't call MY friend fairy trash!" Corona said.

"Then don't call me Saber scum!" Sting said. "Well, you called it first." Corona said. "Oh my- Corona! This is such a stupid argument." sting said face palming.

"Then, you should've asked me when no one is near. Especially your guild and mine. No one can know about us!" Corona said. "They don't know about us! They should never!" Corona

"Yea okay." Sting said. Corona sighed. "What do you wanna ask now? Corona asked. Sting lit up. "I was wondering if you wanna hang out with me later!" Sting said.

"Sting, i don't know if I can. I might be. If I can, I come knock on your hotel. No one can answer but you, or I can't see you."

"Okay! I can't wait!" Sting said. "But remember, I might not come. I might be busy! Anyways, I'll see you later." Corona said. Sting smiled and waved. Corona entered the room once again.

"Sorry Lucy, Saber Scum wanted to fight." Corona sneered. Sting didn't want her to call him Saber scum, but she did it anyways.

"You better go out, or you'll miss the matches!" Lucy said. Corona nodded

"I hope you get better Lucy! See ya!" Corona ran out and to her team. "What did I miss?" Corona asked huffing and puffing. Mira giggled. "You only missed Ren beating down one of the Mermaid Heel girl."

"Nice! Okay, Who's next?" Corona asked leaning on the railing. "Oh, it's Orga vs. War Cry." Mira said. Corona wasn't interested. She knew who would win.

The match was quick. Then Orga said he would sing. Then that caught Corona's attention. When Orga started singing, Corona was cheering on for him.

"Wooo! Sing! Go sing!" Corona shouted. Orga looked her way and gave a wink. Corona laughed. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I can sing that much more better than him."

Corona looked behind her. "I know. I haven't heard you sing before, but I'm pretty sure it's much more better than his." Gajeel smirked.

"Damn right!" Gajeel said. Corona burst out laughing. Then it was Mystogan's, or Jellal's, turn. "Go Mystogan! I will cheer on for you! Make sure you win for us!"

Mystogan walked out. A few minutes later… "Mystogan! What are you doing?! Win!" Corona said. Mystogan wasn't fighting, he was laughing.

The team face palmed. "Why? Why Mystogan?" He walked back. Corona patted his back. "Make sure you don't laugh next time." Corona said. Mystogan smiled.

… At a Bar ...

"What happened Fairy Tail? We used to be on top! *hic*" Cana was drunk, as always,

"Big talk from someone who was not even there to cheer her team mates on." Elman said a little annoyed by Cana's behavior.

"I was watching you guys from the lacrima screen in the bar!" Cana spat.

"Well, let's raise a mug to our crushing defeat!" Master shouted and then drank down some beer and drinking all his problems away.

"Wow. I thought we should sulk over our defeat." Corona said. Nova giggled. "That's what I thought too!"

"We never sulk for our failures, what we do is to learn and be stronger from them." Erza said drinking some beer

"Wise words Erza." Corona said drinking. Nova looked over to Corona and pried her beer mug from her mouth. "Remember what happened after you drink a little beer?!" Nova said

"Oh shoot, Nova. You're right. Okay, it's starting to kick in. NoOoO0o0Oo." Erza looked at Nova for answers at the situation right now. "She can't drink. She'll get drunk right away." Nova said.

"Heh. Sorry Corona." Erza took another shot of beer. Corona then stumbled over to Wendy. "Please. Heal my drunkness." Corona said.

"Ha ha! Corona, I think I wanna see you drunk for a while." Wendy said giggling. Corona smiled weakling, saying it's okay. She stumbled over to Erza. "Ugh. Wendy wants to watch me a little drunk for a while." Erza chuckled.

"I'm up tomorrow!" Natsu shouted. "And I'll turn things around for us, you'll see!" Natsu shouted. Happy cheered for him. "I know you will Natsu!"

"If Salamander's in the next game, then maybe I should join it too." Gajeel i said, smirking. Then Gajeel and Natsu put their heads together. "You're on!" Natsu said.

"Alright! Everyone's here now!" Master yelled, a beer mug in his hand. "Listen up! Today's failure, is the seed for tomorrow's victory! Let's rise up cause we don't know what the meaning of the word 'give up!' Aim for number one in Fiore!"

A loud cheer was heard from every Fairy Tail member. "YEAH!"

Natsu was in the middle of the bar, challenging everyone he saw, to fight. He took down most of them in a few seconds.

"This is such a wonderful guild. I love that i joined it." Corona said smiling leaning on one arm. "I'm glad you chose this guild, it needed you." Erza said. "We need you."

"Heh. Thanks Erza." Corona.

"Don't forget me too!" Nova said. Corona and Erza smiled. "We will never forget you, Nova." Corona said and gave Nova a little candy.

"Hey, Corona? Wanna drink? No one wants to with me." Cana said sitting next to Corona. She shrugged. "Eh. I'm already drunk. So, why not?"

"Thanks! Let's go over there by the bartender." Cana said pointing to a man cleaning a glass. Corona nodded and walked over with Cana.

"Be careful, Corona!" Nova said nibbling on her candy.

Corona smiled. Cana and Corona sat by the bartender. "You wanna have a contest?" Cana asked opening a keg of beer.]

"Oh yea. I can probably beat you." Corona said grabbing a beer bottle. "Oh yea. Let's see…" Cana said.

… … …

"Dang, you just as good as me." Cana said. "But! I beat you with 3 more shots." Cana said. Corona rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a man walked up to the two drinkers. "You two are strong drinkers eh?" He had the Quatro Cerberus insignia tattooed on his back. He slammed a drink down and sat next to Cana.

"Why won't we see who's stronger?" Corona stood up. "I can't do anymore, I have to be somewhere right now." Corona said. She was about to walk when Cana pulled her down back into her Corona sighed. "FINE."

_ Few Drinks Later _

"Holy Crap! He drank Cana under!"

"No freakin' way! What about Corona?!" Corona slammed her fist on the table. "Shut up! I can do this! Cana, you loser!" Corona said stepping on Cana's dead body.

"Sorry, but I'm not losing to you… you beast!" Corona drank one more. She drank another one. "I am not going to lose to you."

"Oh yea. Just a fick can knock you over." Corona growled. She drank more. And more. And more. "No one can defeat me." The drunk man said.

"Corona, stop it! You're gonna have a hangover!" Nova said hopping onto the table. Corona growled and took another shot. "Fine. You. Win."

"WHAT THE?!"

Corona then fell on the floor. "Corona!" Nova said. She then fainted. Then without warning, he untied Cana's swimsuit top and ripped Corona's top off revealing her white bra.

Corona was completely oblivious to this. So was Nova, cause she fainted.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Macao said.

"I'm taking these. As trophies." the man said, swinging the tops around. "Gajeel and Guildarts will murder you!"

In a blur, Macao with three other men were on the floor defeated by the drunk man, who didn't even try.

Just when he was about to leave, Erza saw him. "Bacchus?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow. "If it isn't Titania!"

"You reek. (of alcohol.)" Erza said scrunching up her nose. "And you're a fine babe as always." Bacchus said smiling perversely.

"It's been a long time." Erza said.

"Yea. And I'll be taking War Cry's place after seeing if pitiful math today. It things go well, I'd like to settle things from that one time. Anyways, see ya!"

Bacchus stumbled out of the bar, the tops still in his hand.

"What is his deal?" Lucy asked, her arms crossed.

"He's an S-class wizard from Quatro Cerberus. We used to run into eachother a lot when on jobs." Erza said crossing her legs together. "I know his strength very well. We've fought for several times. But we never decisive conclusion."

"So he's just as strong as you?!" Lucy asked Erza in shock.

"I could take him!" Natsu shouted pinning Gray down onto the floor.

"Okay, Corona. The Troia spell is finished now. You won't have a hangover tomorrow." Wendy said smiling Corona thanked Wendy. "Oh and uh Wendy, if you have enough magic, can you heal Nova or Cana? Thanks."

By the time Wendy finished healing her, she noticed that she was shirtless. She sighed and grabbed a white cloak that hid most of her body.

"I'll be going out for a while. See ya!" Corona ran out. She checked the time. She was … "30 minutes late?! Oh shoot!" Corona ran to the Sabertooth hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

She was a bit anxious about knocking on the door. Corona was about to knock when the door opened. Gust of wind blew in her face which made her hair flew behind her for a second.

"I didn't even knock yet." Corona said. Sting shushed Corona and stepped outside. "Shhh. People are still inside."

"Yea whatever." Corona said. "Come. I have some place to show you, but before we go…" Sting looked at Corona.

"You smell like beer and you are not dress properly." Sting said. Corona took off her cloak that smelled.

She threw it in the lake nearby. "That's not what I meant. And know you have nothing to cover yourself. I meant that you aren't wearing a shirt!" Sting said face palming.

"Well then, what am I supposed to do?! Someone took my shirt!" Corona said. Sting growled. "I'll kill whoever did that." Sting said.

"Anyway, let's just go. No one's here to see anyway," Corona said. She began to walk when Sting threw his jacket on. He blushed. "Just take it."

Corona smiled. "Thanks." They began walking when they confronted 3 girls. "Omg! Sting!" The girls ran to him. They pushed Corona out of the way. She stumbled a bit.

She sighed and continued walking.

"Sting! Can I get an autograph?"

"I want to be with you!"

"Yea! You wanna hang with us?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Corona depressed and left him. "Guys. i gotta go. I have no time for this."

"That just bring down your reputation."

"Just go out with me!"

"No. me! I wanna see you participate tomorrow!" Corona turned the corner. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I gotta go back. I'll participate tomorrow!" Sting said and ran away from the girls.

"Maybe I should cheer for Hibiki now." one of the girls said. "No Diana! We are always Sting's girls!"

… … …

Sting turned the corner. Corona was gone. He sighed. He walked back to the Sabertooth inn. Then when he turned to look at the right he saw Gajeel and Corona walking together. She seemed happy.

He noticed that Corona didn't have his jacket. Instead she had Gajeel's. Corona then laughed. He saw a laughing Corona and a smiling Gajeel.

He noticed that Corona was much more happier with Gajeel than with him. He sighed and went inside. He went to his room and saw his jacket folded up neatly on his bed.

He took it and a note flew out. He picked it up and read it.

 _I had a really nice time, Sting. Hope we can do this again._

 _3_

Sting crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash. He knew that Corona was lying. They only walked for a few minutes until she left. Or… he left.

He sighed and layed on his bed. He soon fell asleep holding Corona's bracelet.

_ Fairy Tail _

"So Corona? Why were you wandering outside at night like this?" Gajeel asked. Corona shrugged. "I guess I wanted to get fresh air. To maybe see what the town looked like at night." Corona said.

"I see. You wanna go back to our inn now?" Gajeel asked pointing to their in right down the street. Corona shrugged. "Yea sure." Corona looked behind her. The Sabertooth inn can still be seen.

She sighed once more. Once they got inside. No one was home yet. "Are they still at the bar?" Corona asked. Gajeel nodded and sat on his bed. "Gajeel?"

"Hm?"

"You're like a brother to me, you know that right?" Corona asked. Gajeel nodded. "So? Can I call you Gajeel-nii?" Corona asked sitting next to Gajeel.

He smirked. "Finally someone calls me that."

"Huh?" Corona asked.

"Salamander always gets to be called Natsu-nii or whatever." Gajeel said. Corona giggled. "Now you got me." Corona said. She laid on Gajeel's lap.

"I love you… in a brotherly and sisterly way. No- just no." Gajeel laughed. "I love you too." Gajeel said. He laid down.

"I had a brother once. Until he got kicked out like me. I don't where he went." Corona said. "Hm." Corona sighed once more. "He kinda acted like you. Except he has brown hair. I think he does anyway."

"Was your brother nice?" Gajeel asked. Corona nodded. "Yea. But sometimes he has his days. But I respect that."

"Was he tall?" Corona nodded. "Even taller than my parents." She shuddered. "Was he… attractive?" Gajeel asked.

"Most of the time. Girls would turn him down, but girls find him cute." Corona said. Gajeel smirked. "Sounds like me."

"But your name isn't Mercury is it?" Corona asked. "No." Corona smiled. "It's okay. I like you the same." Corona said.

"I'm sleepy. I'm going to sleep Gajeel-nii. Goodnight!" Corona said and fell asleep. Gajeel walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

Corona woke up really early to get ready. She put on her dress and her necklace. She put her hair in a high ponytail. Since she woke up early she fell back asleep.

"OMG! We won!" Corona woke up from a dream everyone was gone. She gasped and ran out. Corona soon met up with Jellal, Mirajane, Laxus, and Gajeel at the arena. Everyone was cheering in the crowd.

"Someone was late." Laxus said, clearly talking about Corona. "They're about to start." Corona chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry Laxus. I was… out last night." Corona was bad a making excuses. Most people call them lame.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "And now, what you've been all waiting for, the second day of the Grand Magic Games has begun!" The announcer shouted cheerfully. Trumpets played as he continued. "Our guest today is the reporter for Sorcerer Weekly, Jason!" He gestured to the reporter to his right.

"CooOOOLL!"

"Okay the competition part has already begun! And it's name is… Chairiot!" Corona looked up at the lacrima screen to see a gigantic train of flat, wooden platforms that were being driven by a mechanical chariot moter up in front.

"This competition takes place on top of a line of vehicles, the goal is to reach the end without falling off! As the vehicles are always moving, just one mistake can lead to a misstep! Who could have predicted this turn of events?!"

"Why did Natsu and Gajeel-nii out of all the people, sign up for… for this?!" Corona asked practically dying of failure.

"You'd think they would be able to tell what kind of competition from it's name 'Chariot!'" Laxus sighed, facepalming. "Those dumb idiots."

"Oh my! Way in the back is a sick Natsu from Fairy Tail A!" Natsu was on the third to last platform, green in the face and moving really, really slow.

"He's not gonna make it." Corona said sighing of defeat.

"That's not all! Right in front of him is Gajeel from Fairy Tail B! And even Sting from Sabertooth. All moving like molasses!"

"Well, in the meantime, let's check up on our leaders of the pack! It's a fierce dead heat at the front! In the lead is blacksnake of Raven Tail! Chuya of Blue Pegasus is on his heels. Followed by Yuuka of Lamia Scale and Risley from Mermaid Heel! Some distance behind them is Bacchus from the reserve squad of Quatro Cerberus!"

"Wave boost!" Yuuko used is magic to nullify the wizards behind him and to boost up his speed.

"Never underestimate a chubby girl!" Risley said and she altered her gravity and ran along the side of the platforms just as a crash was heard.

"What is this? Bacchus used his magic to destroy the vehicle! And just like that, he crossed the goal first, winning his team 10 points!"

Everyone was surprise of Bacchus's powers. No one ever would have that Quatro had a member like this in their guild.

"In second place, Blacksnake of Raven Tail! In third, Risley. in fourth, Yuuka. In fifth place, Ichiya! All that's left are those three, battling it out at the bottom ranks!"

"I...I don't believe this!" Gajeel shouted and then covered his mouth with his about to hurl, "I've never had a problem with this before!"

"Well, I've finally gotten used to it!" Sting said being the his cocky self. "Welcome to the REAL dragon slayers...newbie."

Gajeel tried to use Natsu to topple over Sting over the chariot but stopped and leaned over the edge of the platform. "I can't muster any strength!"

The crowd laughed at the dragon slayers whilst Corona was cheering them on. Even Sting. "You can do this dragon slayers! You've got me on your side!" Corona shouted.

Rufus watch Sting, who was about to throw up. Although where Sting was placed, he still couldn't help but smile. "He isn't doing this to be funny, is he, Rogue?" Rufus asked turning to him.

"Dragon Slayers get motion sickness on transportation… it seems…" Rogue said.

Meanwhile, Natsu was pushing himself to his limit, doing is best to move forward.

"Move… Forward!"

Gajeel and Natsu both yelled, still moving incredibly slow. Sting was just a few paces behind them.

"How stupid." Sting said. "You're totally serious about this even though you don't have any power… You know what? Go right ahead. I'll give this match to you. After this one, we're gonna keep winning anyways. We're not gonna miss one or two points."

Gajeel smirked as he made his way to the edge of the chariots. "Don't cry about that one point later, kid!"

Sting glared at him. Corona's gonna have to talk to him about his cocky attitude today.

"Answer me one thing, would you? Why did you decide to participate in the tournament? I wouldn't believe you were the same Fairy Tail from back then/ Are you worried about your rankings? Your public image? The Fairy Tail that I knew… they did everything at their own pace… and they didn't care what other people thought of them."

"For...their friends…" Natsu growled. Walking ever so slowly towards the goal. There was pure shock in Sting's face/

"For Seven Years...all the time, they were there… waiting for us! No matter… no matter how hard it was...no matter how sad… even if people humiliated them… they held on… they held on!"

Everyone around Corona was in tears. It was true. The people here waiting for the Tenrou team to come back. They pulled though no matter what. Corona didn't experience this like they did but she felt them. Corona couldn't even cry because she never experienced this before.

"They protected the guild for their friends!" Natsu yelled. "And now we're gonna show everyone… the proof that Fairy Tail's been walking on all this time! So keep going!"

Corona couldn't hold it back anymore. She broke down crying. "You're right Natsu…"

Natsu continued to walked over the chariot, feeling the power and support of his friends. He was sometimes crazy, but that wasn't a bad thing…

Sting was still shocked.

Corona knew that Sting's guild wasn't like that. They weren't a connected family like Fairy Tail. She even felt bad for him. He needed love!

"Goal! Natsu in Fairy Tail ! gets 2 points for being in 6th place! Gajeel of Fairy Tail B, 1 point for 7th place!"

"They were determined, I'll give them that!" Corona heard someone in the crowd say.

"Yea...wow…"

"Who are those guys?!"

"Fairy Tail? I kind of liked that."

"I'm a little touched…"

"I think I might cheer them on!"

The crowd erupted in applause as Natsu and Gajeel crossed the line with determination for Fairy Tail and all their friends in it.

"Good going Fairy Tail!"

"I'm going to be cheering on for you from now on!"

Corona smiled at the crowds support while master cried his eyes out. "Sabertooth's Sting gets 0 points for dropping out!" the announcer said, surprised.

"Right now, Raven Tail Is in first place!"

"Cool!"

"Sabertooth has dropped to second place!"

Corona sighed of happiness and turned to walk to the infirmary when she saw Sting waiting there. "Sting! What did I say?!" Corona said pulling on Sting's ear. "Ow ow ow ow ow! Okay, I'm sorry!" Corona let go and ruffled his hair.

"Don't go here without permission. Anyway's you did good!" Corona said smiling. Sting rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Corona frowned.

"I just gave a compliment! You don't treat a girl like that! Nevermind that stupid compliment. It didn't mean anything to you anyways." Corona said and went inside the infirmary.

"Corona! I'm sorry!" Corona shut the door behind her. "Oh hello Corona!" Lucy said smiling.

"Hi Lucy! It seems as though Natsu is still a little green." Corona said pointing at Natsu. Lucy laughed a little bit.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Lucy said. Corona sat next to her. "So… Corona. I heard you're dating Sting?"

"WHAT?! WHO SAYS?!" Corona asked. Lucy shrugged. "Rumors. I heard people say that you are hanging out with him."

"Huh."

"Yea. And people think you two are dating. Are you?" Lucy asked. Corona blushed. "Oh yea! We are! He is such a nice guy!" Corona said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"NO!" Corona said crossing her arms, blushing. "If you say so…"Lucy said snickering. Although Sabertooth is their enemy, she just can't fan over ships!

"You like him don't you?" Lucy asked. Corona froze up. "I'm not telling you." Corona said facing the other way.

"I can't wait to see your kids." Lucy said snickering. Corona blushed and ran to one of the pillows and squealed in it.

"I knew it! You do like him!" Lucy said laughing and pointing at her. "Whatever Lucy." Corona asked a blush still in her cheeks. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Corona said goodbye to Lucy and went back into the stadium, but she did not expect to see that Mira and jenny were in bikinis, having a model showdown.

"It's been awhile since I've done this sort of thing." Mira said, smiling (ever so innocently). "I didn't think you'd agreed to do a pinup showdown." Jenny said, smirking.

"Well, if we can solve this peacefully, then that's all the better, right?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Two former pinup models, both using transformation magic, making this a dream come true!" The announcer shouted in the microphone.

"Hold it!"

The whole audience looked over to see the women of Mermaid Heel joining in on the competition. "We aren't going to let these little girls get all the attention! When it comes to beauty and strength, Mermaid Heel is number one!"

Every boy in the stadium had hearts in their eyes as they showed up in their swimsuits. "Mermaid Heel has rashed the battle!"

"Stop it right there!" Another two voices were heard. "You people don't have enough love!"

"If you think you can please the crowd just by posing in swimsuits, you're gravely mistaken!"

"Without love, you can't beat us!" Cheria and Sherry both said.

"And now Sherry and Cheria from Lamia Scale have joined the party!" The announcer said. "Cooool!" Then Mavis said to everyone, "This is no time to just stand around and be impressed!"

"I have swimsuits for everyone!" Mavis said smiling. Erza somehow, agreed. When other people from the cheering section take the field, doing nothing is not an option!" Erza said.

"Right!" Lucy said. "Let's do this!"

"I'm not going out there." Corona said. Lucy gasped. "No way! Seriously?! Come on! You gotta look hot for, you know who~" Lucy said.

"She isn't going out there!" Gajeel said. Corona agreed. "Hpmh! You both are wrong! Take risks, so come on!" Lucy said grabbing Corona. "EEK!"

In no time, almost every woman from the guilds was in the arena, posing in swimsuits. Even little ole Asuka was doing it!

"This is chaos! And yet the crowd is loving it, so I guess we'll go on with it!"

Corona hid behind Lucy as Mira used her transformation magic on her. Corona was wearing a peach pink top with a light blue bottom piece. "A bikini?!" Corona said and hid behind Lucy.

"YOU BRAT LUCY!" Gajeel yelled. Lucy giggled. "Oh hey! Corona we're matching!" Lucy said. She was wearing a blue top with a peach pink bottom piece.

"Oh hey! You look cute in that!" Corona said.

"Yea! So follow my lead!" Lucy said posing. Corona blushed. "Gajeel-nii is so gonna kill me later." Corona posed as well.

Lucy laid on her chest, Corona laid on her chest. Lucy pushed out her chest, Corona tried not to push out her chest.

Meanwhile, at the Sabertooth viewing area…

"Hey, it's that girl again!" Lector said pointing out into the arena. "Umm what was the girl's name again? Ahh yes! Corona!"

"Who?" Sting looked down and instantly he saw Corona. She was "Modeling?!" Lucy was trying to persuade Corna to push up her chest.

"You know Corona, you have to do this… and then that. Okay. You need to do this for, you know who~"

"Okay Okay! I'll try…"

Corona pushed out her chest while Lucy did the same. Sting covered his nose. "Shoot!" Lector laughed.

Sting walked to where Rogue was. "What going on?" Sting's partner asked.

"Nothi-"

"Corona from Fairy Tail is posing in a bikini!" Lector said. Rogue laughed a bit. "That innocent girl you talk about?" Rogue asked. Sting nodded. "That girl would never-"

"Oh my! Corona and Lucy from Fairy Tail are taking over the stage! Two beautiful mages, I must say!" The announcer said.

"What?!" He walked over to the view area beside them. He took one look at them and he looked away blushing.

"They don't interest me, but they are…"

"Hot?" Rogue nodded.

"She didn't strike me as the kind of person to be into this stuff." Rogue said.

"That because she hates us. I bet she doesn't even wants to see us. Besids, she says that we're Saberscums. Right?"

"Corona likes me!" Sting said. "Yea and only you." Lector said. He rolled his eyes. He continued to stare at Corona.

"Look at the Sabertooth viewing area, he's staring at you." Lucy said. "Huh?" Corona looked up and saw Sting. "AH! NO!" Corona tripped and fell onto Lucy.

"Told you~" Lucy said getting up. "Give him a wink. XD." Lucy said. Corona bit her lip. Lucy nudged her. "I'll wink at some boy too." Corona nodded.

She looked up at Sting again and gave him a wink. He blushed even harder. Corona blushed and chuckled nervously. "I did it." Corona said. Lucy laughed a bit.

"Keep in mind that his is still strictly between Mirajane and Jenny!"

"Lucy! What are we doing out here then?!" Corona asked. Lucy shrugged. "To have fun!" Lucy laughed and posed. "Lucy! Maybe, you know, try not to show too much?"

"Ah! Loose up!" Corona laughed and posed with Lucy.

"Alright! The next theme is school girl swimsuits!" Mirajane and Jenny used their magic to transform everyone's outfits, including their own.

Corona looked down and saw that she was wearing a navy blue one piece with a plaid design covering the bottom part. Corona's hear was in a pony tail.

"I remember wearing something like this!" Corona said and posed. "What?! Really?" Lucy asked and then posed a different pose. "My stepmom used to make me take swimming lessons." Corona said. "Bikini's and thigh high socks!"

"Hold up! This is not what I was thinking!" Corona said hiding her body. Lucy blushed. "Yea. But we can't go back now!" Lucy said shaking while posing.

"Moving onto girls in glasses!"

Corona saw that she was wearing a teal and black swimsuit with teal glasses. Corona's hair was tied up in a messy bun. Corona lifted up her glasses winking at the crowd. Lucy giggled.

"Cat Ears!"

Corona was instantly changed into a black two piece. She had a black collar with a golden bell on The black collars were the same with her wrists and ankles. Then a black tail and ears appeared.

"Corona! Lookup!" Lucy said. Corona looked up to see a blushing Sting. Corona waved. "Hi?" Sting chuckled a bit and waved. "You look cute in that!" Sting said.

Corona blushed. "Oooooh! It looks like someone likes you~" Lucy said. Corona looked back up. "I'm actually not enjoying this! You're lucky you're a guy!" Sting laughed.

"This tail and ears are too much for me! I hope nothing bad comes up!" Corona said smiling. She completely jinxed it.

"Bondage!"

"Lucy! This is horrible!" Corona said. She wore a black lace corset. It exposed her top chest area and her sides of her body. She wore a black bottom piece with knee high black combat boots. Corona soon held a silver whip with a star on it.

"This is not what I was expecting!" Corona looked up at Sting who was blushing really hard. Maybe even 50 shades of red! "Crack the whip!" Lucy said.

Corona hit the ground with her whip. "Woah. Maybe i should carry one of these around!" Corona said. Lucy giggled.

"Hey Sting?!" Corona shouted to him. "Can you please… not look at me?" Sting looked the other way, with a deep red blush still on his face.

"Can we move on?!" Corona asked.

"Right! The next theme is Wedding Dress!" Prepare a partner then get into bridal gear" The announcer was getting a little bit TOO into it…

"Sorry for dragging you into this master!" Mira smiled apologetically to Makarov, who was in a matching suit. Master just sighed.

Jenny and Hibiki linked arms together and posed.

"Gajeel-nii! Go get Levy!" Corona said. Gajeel grumbled. "I'm going to take a nap!" Gajeel laid on the floor. Corona giggled.

She saw Nova pair up with Lily. Happy paired up with Carla, he was not happy. (His name was happy, so he should be happy! XD)

Corona wore a simple white wedding dress. No ruffles or lace. She had a white veil on. But! She did have little crystals embroidered on them looking like they were stars.

"Lucy! I-" Lucy was already on Natsu. "I hate this dress." Corona didn't really like wearing dresses. She threw the flowers on the ground and took off her veil.

"Corona! What are you doing?" Erza asked. "I dont like dresses!'

Erza frowned and gave her flower to her and fixed her hair. "Is this how you're gonna act towards your wedding with someone?"

"No…" Erza smiled. "Now, pick someone!"

"No thanks. None of these boys interest me!" Erza thought for a moment. "He's not here?" Corona nodded her head from side to side. Erza sighed. "Independant woman! Single!" Erza said and pointed to Corona. She laughed.

"Yea thanks Erza." Erza left.

"Corona? You don't have someone?" Sting asked. Corona turned around and looked up. "No." Sting looked at Rogue. He nodded. All of a sudden he wore formal wear and jumped down. "May I?"

Corona laughed. "Sure! Why not?" Lucy then came running over. "Natsu is- oh! It looks like you got a date!"

"No! We-"

"Shhhhhh! I'm just going to leave you two alone." Lucy said and ran somewhere else. Corona blushed and face palmed.

"I'm sorry Sting but-"

"It's okay! I'm totally fine. I wouldn't like to leave a girl alone, would I?" Sting said and laughed. Then Gajeel cane walking over.

:What is he doing here?" Gajeel asked. "Gajeel-nii! He-" Gajeel growled. "If you wanna get married to her, you better treat her right."

"You approve?!" Corona asked. Gajeel smirked and all of a sudden he had shades. He lifted his shades up. "I approve." He walked away. (Getting his swag on! XD)

"If you wanna ask me out, you can." Corona laughed. Sting blushed.

"I have a question to ask." Sting said blushing. Corona looked at him. "Yea, go ahead."

"I was wondering if-"

"Moving on back to the swimsuits!" Corona's dress turned back to her original swimsuits. "Sorry Sting. Ask later?" Sting smiled and nodded. He turned and he frowned.

"Did you ask?" Sting shook his head side to side. "After the grand magic games maybe you can." Rogue said and patted his partner's back.

Everything seemed to be going well until Obaba-san from Lamia Scale showed up in a swimsuit. The entire arena and everyone in it, turned white. Everyone in the arena went back their original seats, trying to erase the image from their memories.

"Aw, it seems as though playtime's over. Huh?" Jenny smirked. Mira smiled. "I'm a little disappointed." Mira admitted. "That was fun!"

"This match has gone much longer than planned so the next outfit will be the last!" The announcer said sadly.

Mira and Jenny had both 30 points each. Whoever won the next one would win. Jenny had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Say, Mira. Why don't we go with the flow of the previous matches and make a bet?" Jenny asked smirking. "Good idea!" Mira said. Smiling as always."What are the stakes?"

"How about the person who loses has to do a nude photo shoot for Sorcerer Weekly?"

"There is no way. She will agree to that." Corona said staring at Mira.

"Sure why not?" Mira smiled, ever so innocently…

"WHAT?!" The whole stadium shouted.

"Oh my! An unbelievable wager has been made!" The announcer shouted. "The final theme is battle gear!"

Jenny smirked as she changed into her battle form. "This is it. Do you really think you can beat me?" jenny asked, still smirking. Corona made a disgusting face. She hated cocky people.

Then Mira had a smirk on her face. "I'll change into mine then…" She said. "We went with he flow of previous matches and made a bet. "Mira continued. A fuchsia aura covering her body, making her silver hair flow gently. "Maybe it'll be ok to keep going with that flow and finish this with a little dust-up?"

"Huh?" Jenny was shocked. Mirajane had changed into her ultimate Satan Soul. It was a white and Prussian blue battle suit, complete with a black cape was was signed on the ends and metal armor gloves that gave Mira claws.

Two giant horns came out of either side of her head and hair was, as it seems, defying gravity by sticking almost straight up. The black lipstick and the fire surrounding her was just the finishing touch.

"What is that?" Lucy asked in the stands.

"That Mirajane's demonic Sitri form." Erza said. "From my knowledge, it's her strongest Satan Soul."

Corona and along with other people gaped at her powers as she smiled devilishly.

"I accept your bet." Mira said darkly. "In turn you shall accept my power… kay?" She smiled sweetly before glaring at the Blue Pegasus model and then knocking her out with one powerful kick, sending her flying.

"Ehh… In the end we got a physical fight! The winner is… Mirajane Strauss!" The announcer was pretty shocked. He didn't think Mira could do such a thing. Don't let her looks fool you!

"Awesome!" Natsu shouted! "Tha more like the old Mira from when we were younger!"

"And I thought that it was just going to be a modeling battle." Corona said facepalming. Erza smirked. "It was. But there was never a rule that banned violence from the match."

"Good job, Mira!" Corona said. She looked at Jenny, who was crying on the floor dramatically. "I feel like I wore a lot of inappropriate outfits." Mira said, embarrassed. "It was fun though!"

Corona looked at the arena to see that the battle was about to start. Yukino from Sabertooth vs. Kagura from Mermaid Heel. Corona could tell that neither of them would want to give up so easily. Even though Yukino was a Sabertooth Mage you knew that Kagura was more powerful than most of the people here.

"If they made a bet, it could get ugly.

"You all know Kagura! She's Mermaid Heel's strongest wizard! And her is Yukino, who is making her debut today! But she's part of Sabertooth, the strongest guild, so we can expect a lot from her!" The announcer announced.

Corona watched them as they walked onto the field.

"I looked forward to battling you." Yukino said politely.

"As do I." Kagura sad.

"Before we begin, shall we make a bet too?" Yukino asked quietly.

"Sorry but I'm not interested." Kagura said bluntly.

"Is it because you're afraid of losing?: Yukino baited her. Corona sneered. "She really want's it huh?" Corona 'tched'. Cocky people.

"I don't possess much emotion." Kagura said as she glared at her opponent. "However, U believe that when one makes a wager, it must be followed through. So I'd like to abstain from any thoughtless diversions."

"In that case, let's make a serious bet." Yukino said. "Let's. Bet. Our. Lives." Corona sneered. "I don't like Yukino very much. But I have a VERY bad feeling about this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Corona was not surprised that they just bet their lives on some fight. Corona was staring down at them as they fought. They both had a powerful start. Yukino had pulled out a celestial key and summoned Pisces and Libra.

Just when it seems like Yukino won, Kagura exposed her ability to use gravity-altering magic. It quickly took both of the spirits out. When Yukino opened the 13th gate, Kagura defeated it with her unsheathed sword.

"You made a cheap bet." Kagura said to Yukino, who was defeated, on the floor. "Sometimes, Mermaids eat Tigers."

Everyone was in shock. Especially the Sabertooth Members.

"Um… T-t-t-the match is over! The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel! It's unbelievable, but… Sabertooth won no points as of today!"

"Your life…" Kagura stared daggers at Yukino. "...belongs to me now"

"Y-y-yes. As you wish." Yukino said. Yukino lay on the floor of the arena, in tears. "And thus ends the second day of the Grand Magic Games!"

To be honest Corona did feel bad for Yukino. Corona doesn't know what will happen to her, Sabertooth is a strict guild.

"Come on Corona." Corona nodded and walked away as she saw Yukino walk away.

_ That Night _

Corona was gathered at the bar where her guild was. It was a happy celebration. Elfman got 10 points for A team for defeating Bacchus and Mira got 10 points for B team. Things for finally looking up. However Lucy noticed Corona seemed quieter than normal.

"Hey, Corona. You okay? Are you still mad about the model stuff?" Lucy asked. Corona shook her head from side to side. "No. It's not that. I'm just thinking… Yukino right?"

"Oh yea!" Wendy said. "It's pretty amazing that she used the 13th gate, even though she lost." Corona agreed. Corona was about to tell her worries when one of the Quatro Puppy members yelled out, "They're in there!"

While pointing at Corona and her guild, he said. "You have visitors." he said. Gray turned white, like snow. (HAHAHA! No? No? Oka…)

"LYON?!"

"And Cheria! Why hello!" Corona greeted them. Then Lyon had sparkles in his eyes, "Why hello there, m'lady." Corona backed away. "Sorry. But no."

"This is going to be such a pain." Lucy said.

"Tell me about it." Corona said smiling and face palming.

_ Later that Night _

Corona wanted to stay with Lucy and Wendy to talk more, so Corona walked with them back to their inn. Corona laughed while Natsu went on and on about the good food.

"Man! What a meal!" Natsu said thinking about the food again.

"You eat too much." Nova said, perched on Corona's shoulder, "Is the inn around here?"

"Yep!" Lucy smiled. "We're almost here. Although, we all have to share one giant room, and it sucks! Natsu snores. Gray stripes the first chance he get and Erza crawls into my bed!" Lucy said complaining.

"Wait guys! There's someone standing in front of your guys' inn! Look!" Corona said pointing at a faint outline of a person. "Oh! Oh! I see the person too!" Nova said pointing. Corona smiled at her Exceed and then tried to see who it was. It was a female.

"Oh yea. You're right! Who is it?" Natsu asked.

"Wow! You guys have good eyesight." Lucy said, squinting and trying to see the female.

"Wait! It's Yukino?!" Corona thought that the Sabertooth's inn was pretty far from Lucy's. She looked at Corona with sad, empty eyes as Lucy invited her inn.

They sat at a small living room in an uncomfortable silence. "Are you hungry?" Happy asked. "Do you want fish?"

"She's not a cat!" Carla told Happy. But then Yukino spoke up. "Actually, I came to see you, Lucy. And maybe you Corona."

"What's so special about me. Just a guild member." Corona said. Lucy agreed, Natsu growled. "What does Saber want?"

"I know I have a lot of nerve approaching you." Yukino said looking away. "But I'm here." Corona frowned as Yukino put the three keys, the 3 zodiac keys she used during battle on the table.

"The Key of the Fish, the Key of the Scales, and the Key of the Serpent Bearer." She pushed them forward. "I want Lucy to take the two zodiac keys and I want Corona to take the 13th gate."

Corona blinked twice and pushed the 13th gate back to her. "I can't have this key," Corona pushed the remaining two keys back to her again. "And Lucy doesn't want it."

Lucy nodded. "I've made my decision to give these to you after the tournament is over." Yukino explained. "Yea but it's not over yet!" Nova said, sitting on the table.

"Well… It is for me." Yukino said sadness still in her voice. "I believe that Minerva is going to take my place. I was still new. They only allowed me to do it because Minerva was on a job."

"But why? You have special bonds with them. They're precious to you. Why give them away?" Wendy asked.

"It's better that Lucy takes them," Yukino said her head down. "She's far better Celestial Wizard than me. You, Corona. You are incredibly powerful. You could take better care of the Serpent Bearer."

"That's not true. I bet that you can defeat me in one hit with one of your spirits." Corona said. Lucy agreed. "We can't ju-"

"You already have 10 out of the 12 zodiac keys." Yukino cut Lucy off. "With these you'll have all 12 keys. A gate that will change the world will open."

"A gate that will change the world?" Nova asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Natsu asked. He propped himself against the wall.

"It's an old legend." Yukino started to explain. "I'm not even sure what it means, but the Celestial Spirits love you, Lucy! And you love them. You should have all 12."

"I can't just do that." Lucy said smiling. "Celestial magic is all about the bonds and trust. Don't forget love. You can't just switch owners."

"It's not that easy!" Corona said. "Besides I'm no celestial mage." Corona said to Yukino. "I know the spirits would be much more happier with you, than me. Even the Serpent Bearer."

"It wasn't an easy decision." Yukino started. "Well, I thought that you would say something like that. But, When the time is right, I'm sure you will have all the 12 keys." Yukino smiled at the group.

"I hope that we can meet again." Yukino picked up her suitcase and with that she was out the door. After about 5 minutes after she left, Natsu and Happy ran out the door, along with Corona after them. Natsu and Happy looked for Yukino.

"There she is!" Natsu said. "HEY! WAIT!" He yelled after her. Corona ran with them to Yukino. "Natsu, Happy! Oh! Corona…"

"I'm so sorry about before." Natsu grinned. "You're not so bad after all." Corona chimed in. "Yea. Sorry about Natsu's behavior. Also, sorry for thinking you were like Sting…" Corona sneered at his name and then smiled at Yukino again.

"You're… … … sorry?" Yukino asked, weakly. "You… you ran after me just for that?"

"You looked really down. So I thought maybe I put you in a bad mood…" Natsu trailed off his hands behind his head.

"You didn't. I'm sorry." Yukino said, tears spilling out over her cheeks.

"WOAH THERE! WHY'RE YOU CRYIN'?! I FEEL EVEN WORSE NOW!" Natsu shouted in panic. Yukino collapsed on the floor, sobbing as Corona patted her back to comfort her.

"I… I… I can't hold back anymore! No one's ever been nice to me like this before…" She cried. Corona's eyes widened.

"I...I always wanted to be a member of Sabertooth." Yukino continued to cry, "And I finally got in last year… but now they won't let me go back!"

Corona's jaw dropped.

"I lost just one time… and they kicked me out."

 _Kicked me out. Kicked me out. That sounds familiar…_

"I was humiliated in front of everyone, and made me erase my own guild mark with my own power. It was just so frustrating and embarrassing! My pride. My memories… they were gone! They were destroyed right then and there. But now… I have nowhere to go."

Corona's eyes filled with tears. She felt empathy. She had once been in her position. And that stupid guild! I understand Sting, but his guild?! Corona could tell Natsu was angry too. He was doing his best to keep his temper. He grit his teeth as he spoke.

"Sorry, but I don't know how it goes in other guilds. I'm from another guild. But as a fellow wizard, I understand." he clenched his fist as he continued. "Being humiliated. Having to erase your own guild mark. I know it's frustrating."

Corona nodded agreed, trying to contain her anger.

"A guild that makes it's family cry… is no guild at all." Corona said, calmly.

Corona has decided. She and Natsu ran like lightning to the inn where Sabertooth was staying at.

Later that night, at Sabertooth's inn, two giant explosions were heard. Fire shot out from the windows, broken glass flying in all directions. Black and white soared through the inn, the combined attacks causing mass destruction.

"What the hell?!" Sting jolted awake as he heard the explosions.

"There's an intruder!" Rogue burst into his partner's room. "An intruder?! All the members of Sabertooth are staying at this inn!" Sting exclaimed.

"Who the hell is it?!"

The two dragon slayers ran down the hallway to the main lobby together.

"I don't know who it is, but they must not be expecting to leave here alive. They must be dead." Rogue growled.

Just then, another explosion was heard at the end of the hallway they were running down. A black smoke came up to their feet, As the debris cleared they saw that two of their members were dying cause the smoke wrapped around them.

Another explosion was heard downstairs. Fire burst through the doors, blowing several Sabertooth members into the opposite walls. The smoke cleared revealing Natsu. And Corona. Corona somehow activated her "King Drive" causing her to have pitch black dragon wings and a tail.

Natsu's and Corona's clothes were tattered as Corona relentlessly plowed through Sabertooth members. Natsu's body erupted in flames as a black aura surrounded Corona. Corona stared daggers at the members of Sabertooth.

"Where. Is your. MASTER?!" Corona roared as she grabbed a member's head and slammed it to the ground, cracking it. The place where he fell unconscious was covered in black.

Sting and Rogue ran into the room, pure shock plastered on their faces. Corona looked over her shoulder. Her hair wasn't blue, it was black with purple. Her eyes were like a dragons. She wanted to do her roar at them, but she knew that it would hurt Sting.

She turned back.

"Where is he?" Natsu growled lowly. A crushing footstep was heard from the back of the room. "You have business with me, kids?" He spat at Corona and Natsu.

"You the master of the (pathetic) guild?" Corona asked, her voice low and sinful.

"I heard you kicked someone out for losin' once." Natsu glared at the master while Sting and Rogue stared at the two in awe and shock.

Natsu chuckled. "That. Gets me fired up."

"And that makes the night roar." Corona stared at the master as he glared at them in surprise. Corona delivered an dark aura that made even Rufus and Orga take a few steps back.

"In that case." Corona drew her fist back as black smoke surrounded it.

" **IF YOU LOSE TO US, YOU'RE OUT OF THIS GUILD!"**


	10. Goodbye

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I know I didn't updated in a while now/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Is there something wrong?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"No. Nothing's wrong./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I moved! To a different website I mean./p  
p style="text-align: center;" . It's an amazing website./p  
p style="text-align: center;"my username is the same here: Navigirl101/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I rewrote the stories here./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Starlight and Life in Magnolia/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I rewrote both of those. They're much better than before./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Especially "Life in Magnolia"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"so sorry about this current situation./p  
p style="text-align: center;"See ya my little fairies! ❤️❤️❤️/p 


	11. Goodbye 2

Sorry, I came to check up on my account and it seems that I didn't announce my movement to places. The website is . The username is the same here. Navigirll101. See Ya there


End file.
